


Morning After

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Drinking, Fluff, teeeeeeeny bit of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrotrain was drunk, and the only way he would go to sleep is going to leave the two mechs in an awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Astro and Smokey on tumblr are adorable bros. I set out to write smut, and I smashed out fluff instead. eh, you win some you lose some.

"Kid?" the triple changer asks groggily, resetting his optics several times.

Smokescreen stirs, lifting his helm off of Astrotrain’s chest and looking at him. “Hi. You feeling okay?”

"Like a train hit me," Astrotrain jokes, making to rub his face until he realizes that his hands are cuffed above his helm. "Huh? We didn’t…"

"You… You got too overcharged…somehow. Told me to ‘cuff you to the berth so you wouldn’t try to fly off and crash and smash your pretty face,’ and then you wouldn’t pass out unless I stayed too."

"And….uh…..is that why you’re between my legs…?"

"Yes. You said you couldn’t sleep until I was right here."

"Ah…. Wanna uncuff me now?" Astrotrain asks, rattling said cuffs.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Sorry, Astro," Smokescreen apologizes quickly.

The larger mech doesn’t miss how the Autobot winces when he moves. “You okay?” he asks once his hands are free and he sits upright.

Smokescreen smiles, “Just uh…slept funny- a little stiff.”

"C’mere," Astrotrain commands, grabbing the mech around the middle with both hands and hoisting him into his lap anyway.

"What are y-ohhhhh," Smokescreen trails off, going all but strutless in Astrotrain’s lap as the triple changer’s large hands begin working his doorwings over. "You’re the best…" he mutters, almost back into recharge already.

"Of course I am."


End file.
